Unwind
by Moses's Angle
Summary: A quick little one-shot about our favorite Captain and Ensign, and the ruckus they may cause. ;)


A/N: This story's been floating in my head for awhile now, and I was finally able to type it tonight.

Disclaimer: However much I want to, I do not own Star Trek.

"Hey!" yelped a very startled Captain James Tiberius Kirk when a soft, yet fairly large object hit him in the back of the head. He spun around in his chair as the offending item fell to the ground. Kirk scanned the room, looking for wherever the-he looked at the floor where the object lay-pillow could have come from.

"Weird," he mumbled to himself after seeing nothing. He turned back to his desk, fully intending to finish the work that needed to be done before he could head off to bed.

As soon as he turned around, another pillow hit the back of Kirk's head. Immediately, he spun around, and was just quick enough to see a lithe shadow duck into the doorway of his personal library, which held over 3,000 ancient paperback books about various subjects.

Kirk gave a small smirk. Standing up and grabbing the two pillows, Jim stalked silently over to the doorway. He only hesitated for a moment before wheeling around the corner, a devilish smile on his face.

"Ey, ne spravedlivo!" a very surprised Ensign Pavel Chekov shrieked as a pillow flew towards his head. He ducked to avoid the pillow, completely missing Kirk charging at him with the second pillow Chekov had previously thrown at Kirk.

Kirk yelled in triumph as he swung the pillow at the reeling Chekov, hitting him on the shoulder.

As the pillow bounced off his shoulder, Chekov once again ducked, this time grabbing the pillow off the floor. Chekov straightened, swinging the pillow at Kirk's midsection. Kirk took a step back, but was too slow. Chekov's swing connected solidly, causing Kirk to gasp in surprise. Chekov swung again, but was blocked by the Captain.

Kirk took advantage of Chekov's slight hesitation, swinging at the young Ensign. He connected solidly with Chekov's chest, making the smaller man stumble backwards. Kirk swung again, hitting Chekov in his left shoulder.

Chekov allowed the force of the second blow, as well as downward momentum to pull him to the floor. He swung at the back of Kirk's legs shortly after landing. Chekov's swing connected with the back of Kirk's knees, making Jim drop to the floor and roll.

Chekov and Kirk stood up, each man breathing heavily.

Kirk smiled, then tensed to swing, but he was too slow. Chekov's sudden swing had the pillow connecting with the Captain's back, eliciting a grunt from Kirk.

Captain and Ensign swung, each strategically aiming blows to take the other by surprise. Eventually, though, Kirk pinned Chekov to the floor. Kirk grinned mischievously, his hands suddenly shooting to tickle the trapped Ensign's ribs.

"Stop!" the young man gasped between breathless laughs.

"Never! Beg for mercy!" a triumphant Kirk shot back, now tickling Chekov with a renewed viciousness.

"Ok, mercy, mercy!" Chekov screamed. His face was red, and his eyes teary.

Kirk relented, letting the younger man he had pinned to the ground sit up to regain his breath. Both men were panting heavily, a goofy grin stretched across each face.

"How the hell did you get into my quarters?" asked Kirk as he helped the Ensign up.

"I hacked your code, Keptin. It vas wery easy," Chekov remarked with a sheepish smile. "You had seemed to be stressed from all of the work you had to do, so I decided to help you unvind."

"Thanks Chekov," Kirk gave a warm smile and opened his mouth to say something else, but he stopped when he heard a medical manual override code being punched into the keypad right outside the door before the door opened to reveal a very worried looking Dr. McCoy and Spock.

"Jim, we are sorry, but we heard yelling and thudding coming from your quarters. Are you al-" Bones' question cut off abruptly, taking in the disheveled, smiling forms of Kirk and Chekov before his gaze traveled to the discarded pillow on the floor.

Bones turned his gaze to Spock just in time to see both of the Vulcan's eyebrows disappear beneath his bangs as he too took in the scene before their eyes.

Slowly, both men backed out of the room, grinning and shaking their heads at the Captain and Ensign's antics.

Chekov glanced at Kirk, only to see Kirk looking at him with what was later assumed to be mirrored confused expressions.

A/N: Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome! :)


End file.
